Thinking Over
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: A very short fluffy romance. Somebody's thinking about the person they love. Lolipops to those who review


Thinking Over

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh things would be a lot different on the show in a number of ways.

AN: I don't use names until the very end of the fic but it should be apparent as to who they are by about half way through. At least the guy should anyway. On with the show!

&-&-&-&

He waited for her in the shadows, a place he found himself visiting more and more these days. Normally, she was the one to approach him but not tonight. No, tonight was going to be different. Tonight, he was going to seek her out. 

He had come face to face with the possibility of losing her many times before, but today he had come too close to the reality. He had felt the pain of almost losing her. He was taken back by the emotion at first. He used to think the only person he could ever care about was his brother. 

She had changed all that. She had filled a missing part of his soul he didn't realize wasn't there before. Not until she walked into his life. He didn't even realize it until it was almost too later. What was the saying? You never knew what you had until it was gone? It was so very true. He had almost lost her before he fully realized how he felt and now he was being given a second choice. He wasn't so heartless that he wouldn't take the chance given to him; it could very well be the only one he ever got. 

The reality that she might not be there one day offering her wisdom, her support, and her faith towards him was almost more than he could take. Her grace, beauty, intelligence, fierce loyalty and devotion were some of the things that made him love her, or so he thought. He had always admired her, ever since their first meeting but he would have been a fool to let anyone else know that. 

He didn't know what had drawn him towards her during their first meeting. Maybe it was the loyalty and determination in her eyes, maybe it was her goddess-like beauty, or maybe it was the way she had absolute faith in him. Whichever one it was, it had happened, and somewhere along the road that attraction had somehow grown into something more. 

The hows and whys didn't seem to matter much anymore. She had changed him, in more ways than any one else could have ever hoped for. He didn't know if he should thank her for it or send her flying across a room. No, he could never hurt her, such was the effect she had on him. He wasn't really sure if he cared.

He sighed and leaned against a tree, staring up through the leaves at the full moon. He was sure she would be there soon, he could feel it. He was right.

She stepped out of the cover of the trees into the moonlit clearing, a vision of a goddess. She was breathtakingly beautiful, the light of the moon reflected in her eyes and shimmering on her hair. He stepped out of his hiding spot to join her in the clearing, startling her a bit. She took one look at him and turned her head to the side, not saying anything.

That was okay, he would just have to start then. "You do realize you gave us all quite the scare today, don't you?"

"And I suppose you're here to give me a lecture about it?" she asked, staring at him defiantly. He knew how she hated to be lectured on that particular subject. 

He suppressed a small smile. She was gorgeous, like an exotic animal that feels it is being hunted and decides it's not going to go down easily. He moved closer to her so they were only standing inches apart. "No, though I do have one question." She tensed, obviously expecting the worst. Maybe it was. "Is he really worth it?"

Not necessarily the best question to ask but with luck he'd be able to work it towards his favor. Tears started forming in her eyes, though she didn't look away from him. "Maybe to everyone else he isn't, but I love him. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. She let out a startled gasp when he cupped her face with his hand. From now on, he vowed her brother was going to have to take second place when it came to her love and devotion; he was planning on taking the first place. 

She was the one woman that could be his equal, the one woman who could occasionally give him the support, the one woman who had so much faith in him she was willing to sacrifice almost everything. The one woman he could love wholly without ever thinking that she got in the way.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She trembled at first but soon her arms made her way around his neck while his other one made it to her waist. Their kiss deepened as he pulled her as close to her as he possibly could. This was right; somehow this fit into his life. This was heaven on earth.

After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled away from her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Isis." 

She smiled and laid her head against his chest, her arms snaking around his waist. "I love you too, Seto."


End file.
